Au restaurant
by Sangoline
Summary: Naruto est serveur dans un resto branché et il va retrouver une vieille connaissance!


**Au restaurant**

20h30, au restaurant le plus chic de Konoha, la salle est pleine à craquer et tous les serveurs sont en service. Évidemment, s'il y a foule ce n'est pas seulement grâce à la gastronomie! Non, il y a aussi ces quatre serveurs si séduisants et ces deux serveuses si délicieuses. Que du bonheur! Du plaisir gustatif et du plaisir visuel, que demander de plus?

En cuisine, les cuisiniers s'activaient aux fourneaux à cœur joie, blaguant, riant, heureux de leur sort. Mais retournons en salle, où nous pouvons entendre des « Bonsoir mes demoiselles, avez vous fait votre choix? », des « Trop beaux » de la part de jeunes filles faisant déjà parties des « habitués » et aussi des « Quel serveur voulez vous pour assurer votre commande? ». Et oui, la grande particularité de ce restaurant, le truc pour se démarquer de leurs concurrents, fut cette idée de génie: six serveurs au choix!

_Sakura: dynamique et charmante._

_Hinata: timide et courageuse._

_Neji: froid et gentleman._

_Gaara: direct et extravertie._

_Saï: manipulateur et dragueur._

_Naruto: souriant et aimable._

Et ce soir, des clients ayant entendus parler de ce restaurant sont ici. Ils furent accueillis par Shikamaru, l'hôte chargé de vérifier les réservations. Lorsqu'il leur demanda le serveur qu'ils désiraient avoir, ils lui demandèrent le plus côté.

**- Très bien, vous aurez alors Naruto. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre table.**

Ils se mirent donc à table, la meilleure! Ayant réservé deux semaines à l'avance. Ils lurent les menus au préalable donné par Shikamaru. Naruto arriva peu de temps après...

**- Bonsoir messieurs, avez vous choisit? Dit-il aux quatre personnes présentes avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.**

Trois retirèrent leur nez du menu pour le regarder.

**- Ah qui avons nous l'honneur mon cher? Moi c'est Itachi. Vous avez une très belle voix dites-moi.**

**- Naruto Uzumaki pour vous servir et heu... merci pour le compliment. Avez vous choisit? **

**- Tu es bien pressé Naruto! Fit une seconde voix.**

**- Oui, j'ai d'autres clients qui attendent et je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer monsieur...**

**- Appel moi Madara trésor.**

**- Vous êtes pas net, je viens de vous dire de ne pas me tutoyer, les surnoms non plus ne sont pas tolérés.**

**- Hum, tu as du caractère j'aime ça!**

Une veine pulsa sur front de l'Uzumaki, non mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces deux là! Naruto dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas leur faire bouffer la nappe par les trous de nez.

**- Et en plus, il est bouché, c'est mal partit! Dit le blond en soupirant et en se retournant quelques instants, histoire de se maîtriser.**

**- Moi c'est Deidara enchanté, laissez moi vous dire que vous avez une sacré paire de fesses!**

**- J'vais péter un plomb.**

**- Mettez-moi un plat du jour. Et vous les trois débiles calmez vous, vous me faites honte! Interrompit la quatrième personne qui jusque là, s'était contenté de lire le menu avec soin.**

Le blond était pétrifié, avait-il bien reconnu cette voix? Malgré les années? Il se décala pour regarder la personne qui venait de parler. Son visage devint tout pâle, Sasuke Uchiwa, la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde!

Sasuke était là, le regardant, Naruto lui ne bougeait plus, abasourdit...

**- Heu... je... veuillez m'excuser.**

L'Uzumaki se dirigea vers son amie Sakura lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, passa en coup de vent aux cuisines et alla à une autre table où on put entendre trois jeunes filles en plein largage de phéromones « NARUTOOOOO ».

Sakura vient donc à la table majoritairement Uchiwa.

**- Bonsoir, je suis Sakura Haruno et je serais à présent votre serveuse pour la soirée.**

**- Quoi?**

**- Mais pourquoi?**

-** Et l'autre serveur?**

**- Sasuke? Sa fait longtemps, comment vas-tu?Dit-elle, en le voyant.**

**- Hn.**

**- Je suppose que tu as reconnu Naruto.**

**- COMMENT CA? SASUKE TU CONNAIS CE CANON? Dit Daidara.**

**- Hé bien, hé bien, il m'en cache des choses le frangin!**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, pourrait-on être servit? Demanda Sasuke, ignorant les plaintes de ses compagnons.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto a prit ta commande, à l'instant même ou je te parle le cuisinier la prépare.**

**- Ouais mais nous on veut le blondinet pour nous servir! S'exclama Madara.**

**- Désolé, mais il ne veut pas vous servir.**

**- Et pourquoi ça?**

**- Il n'apprécie pas trop le harcèlement, c'est tout.**

**- Holà, t'es qui toi pour dire ça?**

**- Oh, je suis juste son ex-petite amie et sa meilleure amie!**

**- Son ex-petite amie? Firent les trois hommes en se marrant.**

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle? Les interrogea t-elle tout en s'impatientant. **

**- Je pari que c'est lui qui t'ai plaqué! Déclara Itachi.**

**- Et alors? Sa dérange quelqu'un?Fit-elle énervée.**

**- Bon maintenant, vous commandez et vous faites pas chier, c'est clair? Fit Sasuke visiblement énervé, vu le regard noir qu'il leur avait lancé.**

**- Heu oui tout de suite, je vais prendre comme Sasuke! Dit Deidara ayant prit peur.**

**- Pareil pour nous. Ajoutèrent les deux autres.**

**- Bien, je vais dire ça au cuisinier. Sasuke je te ramène la tienne.**

Sakura partit annoncer au chef les commandes et apporta le plat à Sasuke qui commença à manger, sans attendre ses compagnons. Compagnons, qui protestèrent pour qu'il mange en même temps qu'eux, mais ce fut sans résultats. Sasuke leur répondit que s'ils n'avaient pas bavés devant un serveur quelconque, ils auraient mangés en même temps que lui.

**- Comment ça... Commença Deidara.**

**- Un serveur quelconque?Ajouta Madara.**

**- Sérieux tu l'as regardé? Demanda son frère.**

**- Hn!**

Et se fut la seule réponse de Sasuke. Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura arriva avec les plats du jour pour les trois harceleurs.

**- Ah ba enfin! Nous mourrions de faim!**

**- Vous n'aviez qu'à commandez en même temps que Sasuke.**

**- Tu pourrais être plus sympathique, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu t'es faite plaquée!**

**- Sa date pas de maintenant, sa fait un moment qu'on est plus ensemble, bande de crétins! Et moi je vous emmerde! Déclara Sakura vraiment énervée.**

**- Sakura, est ce que sa va? Fit une voix.**

**- Ah Naruto, bien sur que sa va! Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Tu es sur? Tu as l'air... en colère.**

**- C'est bon, je te dis!**

**- Hé trésor puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne pas faire plus en plus connaissance?**

**- Nan, je ne crois pas! Par contre laissez-moi faire quelque chose.**

**- Ce que tu veux!**

Naruto sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et prit une photo des trois hommes, sous l'œil intrigué de Sasuke.

**- Voilà, maintenant profitez bien votre soirée ici, car c'est la dernière! Je vais imprimer cette photo et la donner à Shikamaru. Et, par conséquent, vous ne pourrez plus entrer ici! Sur ce, veuillez m'excusez et bon appétit. Dit-il en partant.**

Itachi, Deidara et Madara restèrent bouches-bées, ils venaient de se faire rouler par ce blondinet.

**- Et toc! Dans les dents. Ria Sakura, en le suivant aux cuisines.**

**- Bande de crétins finis! S'exclama Sasuke, en se levant.**

**- Ba tu vas où?**

**- Dehors prendre l'air. Et ne vous ridiculisez pas plus que vous ne l'avez fait!**

Sasuke alla donc dehors, histoire d'être très loin de son frère Itachi, de son oncle Madara et de son cousin très très très très très très mais vraiment très éloigné Deidara! Suffit de regarder la teinte de ses cheveux! Blonds! Un Uchiwa n'est certainement pas blond! Ça non alors! Il se posta à l'entrée d'une ruelle, entre le restaurant et une maison. Dans le noir, non loin de là, à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait les bennes à ordures. Et, plus loin, des escaliers menant à une porte, surement l'entrée de service. Et cette supposition fut vite confirmée, Shikamaru suivit de Naruto sortaient de là. Ils s'essayèrent sur des cageots en bois et commencèrent à parler, ils devaient être en pause. Lorsque l'Uchiwa les vit, il se cacha immédiatement près des bennes. Geste qui le surprit lui-même! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se faire repérer? D'habitude, il ne se serait pas gêné pour montrer sa présence, en regardant les gens de haut. Mais là, c'était différent! Une grande curiosité s'emparait de lui. Pourquoi diable, Naruto avait-il réellement refusé de les servir? Jusque là, il s'en sortait très bien fasse à la perversité des trois idiots. Mais au moment où, il avait prit la parole, Naruto était devenu pâle et avait envoyé Sakura à sa place...

**- Alors Naruto, j'ai entendu dire qu'un de tes ancien ami était là! **

**- Ami? Tu plaisantes! Je déteste ce mec!**

**- Toi? Détester quelqu'un? C'est possible ça?**

**- Oui, tout à fait!**

**- Et, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour mériter cela?**

**- Il est hautain, chiant, beau, riche, froid, doué et vantard!**

Putain, il s'en prenait plein la gueule là, se disait Sasuke.

**- Et la vraie raison c'est quoi?**

**- Shika je viens de te la dire!**

**- Naruto, je te connais, ce n'est pas ça qui va te braquer.**

**- Mais je me suis pas braqué, j'avais pas envie de les servir c'est tout!**

**- C'est la première fois que tu refuses de servir quelqu'un et pourtant tu as eu pire qu'eux. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé ou je vais le voir directement.**

**- Quoi? Nan tu ferais pas ça!**

**- J'vais me gêner!**

**- Bon ok... Si je le déteste autant c'est... **

**- Galère Naruto, on ne va pas y passer la nuit!**

**- Il m'a pourrit mes années de lycée.**

**- Quoi? C'est tout?**

**- Comment ça, c'est tout? Ce type m'a ridiculisé devant tout le monde et après j'suis devenu le bouc émissaire du bahut.**

**- Et, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit au juste?**

**- « D'où tu me parle? Toi et moi, on n'est pas amis alors dégage, espèce de boulet! » Voilà, ce qu'il m'a dit ce connard! En plus, j'étais juste venu lui dire que le prof voulait lui parler et ce … ce type m'envoie balader comme-ci j'étais son chien. Et évidemment, les gens qui avaient vus la scène se sont empressés de raconter ce qui c'était passé.**

**- Et comme le type le plus populaire t'avait en quelque sorte rejeté, les autres en ont fait de même, c'est bien ça?**

**- Oui, t'as tout comprit!**

**- Mouais, je te l'accorde c'est pas génial génial.**

**- Tu l'as dit!**

**- Mais tu avais bien des amis? Et Sakura?**

**- Ouais bof, plutôt des connaissances. Comme je faisais partie du club de volley et comme j'étais un atout ça passait. Et, pour Sakura, ba c'était pas la même que maintenant. Elle était la présidente pour fan club de Sasuke, elle me méprisait, elle était cruche, bruyante, hystérique et une élève brillante. Enfin, tu vois le genre de meuf qui ne trainerait pas avec quelqu'un de bof comme moi quoi!**

**- Et Sasuke?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il faisait quoi comme sport?**

**- Il t'intéresse?**

**- Non. Je veux juste me faire une image de l'histoire. Alors?**

**- Tir à l'arc.**

**- Hm ok! J'ai toujours du mal à imaginer que tu aurais fait partie d'un club.**

**- Ba ça m'intéressait pas mais, fallait bien que j'expulse ma rancœur que j'avais envers Sasuke. Ça marchait plutôt bien! A chaque fois que je faisais un smach, j'imaginais que je foutais une droite à ce foutu Uchiwa! Ça faisait un bien fou!**

**- Faudrait peut-être que tu enterres la hache de guerre, non?**

**- Je sais, je sais. Mais là il m'aide pas!**

**- Naruto, t'es le mec le plus compliqué que je connaisse! **

**- Ba désolé, je fais pas exprès.**

**- Je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemi.**

**- Ah ah ah ah ah ah!**

**- Tu ris enfin!**

**- Merci Shika.**

**- De quoi? Je n'ai rien fait.**

**- Ça fait du bien de parler.**

**- Aller viens la pause est finie, faut se remettre au boulot, galère!**

Sasuke dans son coin, n'en revenait pas. Il ne croyait pas Naruto aussi rancunier que ça! Il comprenait mieux sa réaction quand il l'avait vu. Et, il retourna à son tour dans le restaurant.

**- Ah ba te voilà cousin!**

**- On allait commander les desserts sans toi!**

**- Allez appelons la fille aux cheveux roses, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle. Fit Madara.**

Sasuke fit donc signe à Sakura enfin qu'elle prenne leur commande.

**- Je vous écoute! S'exclama t-elle,**

**- Une crêpe ivoirienne. Lui répondit Sasuke.**

**- Une au chocolat. Fit de même son grand-frère.**

**- Et moi, Une crêpe Naruto!**

Sakura avait la tête baissée, elle serrait les dents et tordait son bloc notes de tout ce qu'elle savait. Ce Madara l'énervait au plus haut point, elle lui aurait bien écrasé sa tronche contre une crêpière bien chaude!

**- Naruto, tu as trop de succès, la prochaine fois tu te démerde! Se murmura t-elle.**

Quand à Sasuke, il regardait son oncle avec un regard lui promettant mille souffrances s'il n'arrêtait pas ses conneries.

**- Bon, très bien, pour moi un expresso.**

**- Pour moi aussi. Ajouta Deidara.**

**- Je vous amène ça dans 10 minutes!**

Et elle partit en cuisine en se jurant de ne plus jamais remplacer Naruto, c'était incontestablement dangereux pour sa santé et surtout celle des clients! Dix minutes s'écroulèrent et Sakura arriva avec les desserts. Elle les servit un à un. Madara goûta son café et tilta.

**- Eh, dis moi qui a fait ce café? Il est délicieux!**

**- C'est Gaara, c'est sa spécialité, en plus d'être serveur. Répondit Sakura pour une fois pas énervée.**

**- Et moi? Demanda Itachi.**

**- Hmm... C'est Choji, le chef en personne! Et toi, Sasuke, tu as de la chance c'est Naruto qui a fait ta crêpe. C'est rare qu'il en fasse et surtout, il ne savait pas que s'était pour toi! Dit-elle en riant légèrement.**

**- SASUKE DONNE MOI TA CREPE! Crièrent ses trois compères.**

Il les toisa et au bout d'un moment il se décida à répondre.

**- Même pas en rêve!**

Sakura repartit en riant vers une autre table. Comme quoi Sasuke pouvait avoir de l'humour se disait-elle. Alors qu'à sa table, le plus jeune des Uchiwa se faisait traité de petit insolent de merde, de neveu ingrat et de cousin insensible et égoïste. Décidément, c'était son jour aujourd'hui! Sa fusait de partout, tout le monde lui faisait des reproches! Et, comme il n'est pas du genre à ce laisser faire, il leur répondit que pour la peine, il n'était plus celui qui invitait mais celui qui se fait inviter! Les trois autres tirèrent la gueule mais ils n'osèrent pas le contredire. Et puis, l'addition divisée par trois c'est toujours mieux que de payer tout, tout seul! Ils finirent leur dessert et allèrent payer l'addition. Sakura fit l'encaissement et leur souhaita bonne soirée. Au moment où Sasuke allait partir, elle lui courra après et l'interpella.

**- Sasuke, attends!**

**- ...**

**- Dis est ce que tu vas à la réunion d'anciens élèves vendredi soir?**

**- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi?**

**- Hm, Naruto y sera et je me disais que ce serait bien si vous faisiez la paix. Qu'en dis-tu?**

**- Comment peux-tu être sur qu'il y sera?**

**- Et bien, tout d'abord parce que je suis sa meilleure amie et après parce qu'on a fait un pari! Pari qu'il a perdu et le gage était que celui qui perdait devait aller à cette fameuse réunion!**

**- Hn. Fit-il en partant.**

**- Pense-y! Lui cria t-elle, alors qu'il entrait dans sa voiture.**

03H00 du matin, ils avaient enfin finis de nettoyer le restaurant. Naruto fut le dernier et par conséquent, il eut la responsabilité de fermer le restaurant. Il ferma d'abord l'entrée principale, celle des clients et finit avec celle des serveurs. Une fois chose faite, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui à pied. Cependant, alors qu'il sortait de la ruelle, il fut surprit. Sasuke se tenait là, appuyé sur sa voiture de luxe et le fixait. Le brun se redressa et ouvrit la portière avant de la voiture côté passager.

**- Monte! Lui ordonna t-il.**

Naruto regarda autour de lui pour être sur que s'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait. Personne d'autre n'était là, il regarda alors l'Uchiwa avec méfiance.

**- Je ne vais pas te manger alors monte!**

Naruto obtempéra et monta dans la voiture. Sasuke referma la porte sur lui, fit le tour de la voiture côté conducteur, s'installa et démarra.

**- Ton adresse?**

**- … Hein? Quoi?**

**- Je te demande ton adresse.**

**- 10 avenue Rasengan.**

Cela faisait 6 minutes et 43 secondes d'après Naruto, qu'il était là! Ils n'avaient échangés aucunes paroles, aucuns regards. L'Uzumaki se sentait mal à l'aise, intimidé, n'osant faire le moindre geste et la froideur de Sasuke n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pourquoi n'osait-il rien dire alors qu'il adorerait lui dire ses quatre vérités à ce connard d'Uchiwa? Trois minutes plus tard, Sasuke se garait devant le petit appartement du blond. Il descendit et alla ouvrir la portière à Naruto, qui face à se geste ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Non mais en plus, il jouait au mec galant avec lui! Rectification, il le prenait pour meuf ou quoi? Pensa l'Uzumaki.

**- M... Merci. Répondit le blond en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait de le remercier!**

**- Hn...**

Alors que Naruto commença à avancer pour entrer dans son appartement, une voix grave résonna.

**- Vendredi, 19H chez toi, soit prêt!**

**- Qu... Quoi?**

**- Tu m'as très bien entendu!**

**- Mais, mais pourquoi?**

**- Ce n'est pas toi qui dis que je t'ai pourri tes années de lycée?**

**- J'vois pas le rapport.**

**- Pff, crétin! S'ils te voient avec moi, ils vont croire qu'on est amis et ils ne te détesteront plus.**

**- Hein? Qui ça?**

**- Je te parle de la réunion d'anciens élèves, crétin!**

**- Je crois pas que ce soit aussi facile! Et le crétin il t'en dit des choses!**

**- On peut toujours tenter.**

**- Heu ok! Mais attends! Comment tu savais que j'y aller?**

**- Hn... A vendredi et ne soit pas en retard.**

Pour toute réponse Naruto lui tira la langue et Sasuke ne put réprimer un micro sourire. Sourire que le blond aperçut et en fut troublé.

Vendredi 18h55, Sasuke sonne au 10 avenue Rasengan et comme si, il était attendu la porte s'ouvrit en peu de temps. Contre toute attente, Naruto le fit entrer.

**- Tu t'attendais à ce que je ne sois pas prêt, n'est ce pas? Fit le blond avec un sourire en coin.**

**- En effet.**

**- Tu sais, je vais être franc avec toi. Je trouve que ton plan ne tiens pas la route.**

**- C'est à dire?**

**- Ba comment on va pouvoir leur faire croire qu'on est amis, sérieux? On est même pas capable d'entretenir une conversation!**

**- Et on est en train de faire quoi à ton avis?**

**- Oui mais là, c'est pas pareil!**

**- ...**

**- Ok, j't'explique, si les filles me voient avec toi, elles vont me sauter dessus et vont me demander des trucs sur toi, j'vais leur dire quoi moi?**

**- Que ça ne leur regarde pas!**

**- Tu coopères pas là!**

**- Je n'ai pas à le faire.**

**- Mais c'est ton idée! S'exclama Naruto commençant à s'énerver.**

**- Bon aller, on y va, on continuera cette conversation dans la voiture.**

**- Ba voyons, change de sujet! Fit le blond en le suivant jusqu'à la porte.**

Après avoir verrouillé son appartement, Naruto entra dans la voiture et comme la dernière fois, Sasuke lui ouvrit la porte. Mal à l'aise, vraiment mal à l'aise. A peine la voiture engagée sur la route que Naruto attaqua.

**- Alors? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Puisque tu veux rien me dire, tu a peut-être une meilleure idée.**

**- Oui.**

**- Laquelle?**

**-Tu te tais!**

**- Salop.**

**- ….**

**- Mais, au fait! Comment ça se fait que tu veuilles faire ça pour moi? Tu veux quoi en retour?**

**- Rien.**

**- Oui bien sur! J'te préviens tout de suite, si c'est pour tâter le terrain pour l'un des trois types qui étaient avec toi, c'est mort de chez mort!**

**- Non.**

**- Alors je vois pas ce qu'il t'arrive! Tu t'es cogné la tête récemment? **

**- Non.**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Bon très bien pose tes questions.**

**- T'es sérieux?**

**- A ton avis?**

**- Ok, ba heu question banale, t'as couleur préférée?**

**- Bleu.**

**- ...**

**- Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?**

**- Ba, c'est que je ne m'attendez pas à ça! J'aurais plutôt dis noir voir rouge, un délire comme ça.**

**- Eh bien tu t'es trompé.**

**- Ouais j'vois sa! Bon question suivante... As-tu un animal?**

**- Non. Mais j'ai eu un chien.**

**- Non? Trop fort! Comment tu l'avais appelé?**

**- Naruto.**

**- QUOI ? T'AS APPELÉ TON CHIEN COMME MOI? ESPECE DE CONNARD! J'VAIS TE TUER!**

**- Naruto calme toi, on va avoir un accident!**

**- Salop, bâtard, connard, égoïste! Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème? T'as un complexe de supériorité!**

**- Et toi d'infériorité!**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme moi? C'était quoi comme race d'abord?**

**- C'était un berger-allemand et si je l'ai appelé comme ça, ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi.**

**- Ah bon?**

**- Si je lui ai donné ce nom, c'est parce que j'aime le Naruto.**

**- ...**

**- Crétin, je parle de l'aliment qu'on trouve dans les ramens!**

**- Ah ok! T'as bien raison, c'est délicieux!**

**- Bon et si on en revenait à tes questions et qu'on en finisse.**

**- Ok! Ton plat préféré?**

**- Riz au curry.**

**- Ton dessert?**

**- La crêpe ivoirienne que tu m'as fait l'autre jour!**

**- Quoi? C'était pour toi? Demanda t-il en rougissant.**

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui offrir un sourire en coin, plein de malice.

**- Pfff, j'aurais su j'aurais mis du piment dedans! **

**- ...**

**- Ta position préférée?**

Sasuke déstabilisé par la question fit des zigzags sur la route.

**-Woo Sasuke t'es dingue! Fais attention!**

**- Quoi? Mais c'est de ta faute! T'as vue ce que tu me demande!**

**- Ah mais c'était pour rire! Je pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça!**

**- Ouais en effet tu ne pensais pas, crétin! J'ai faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque!**

**- Pfff...**

**- Bon aller, dépêche on arrive dans 20 minutes.**

**- Plage ou montagne?**

**- Montagne.**

**- T'as saison préférée?**

**- L'automne.**

**- Or ou argent?**

**- Or blanc.**

**- Ton film préféré?**

**- Sexe et intentions.**

**- Chanson?**

**- Kiss from a rose de Seal.**

**- Acteur/actrice?**

**- Aucunes préférences.**

**- Boisson?**

**- Ice The.**

**- Pourquoi quand on était en seconde tu m'as envoyé baladé comme une grosse merde?**

**- ...**

**- Tu me déteste autant que ça?**

**- ...**

**- Je vois...**

Le reste du trajet ce fit dans le silence total, Sasuke le regard fixe sur la route et Naruto regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sasuke se gara sur le parking de leur ancienne école et alla ouvrir la porte à Naruto. Sauf que, celui-ci, ne voulait pas sortir.

**- Naruto ne fait pas le gamin et sors!**

**- Sasuke, on est vraiment obligé d'y aller? Lui demanda t-il en le suppliant du regard.**

**- Je ne me suis pas forcé à venir pour rien! Et maintenant qu'on est là, ça me ferais chier de m'avoir tapé trois quart d'heure de route pour rien!**

Comment ça, il s'est forcé? Insinue t-il qu'il est venu uniquement pour lui? S'interrogea Naruto intérieurement.

Ils marchèrent en direction du gymnase, le blond avait des nœuds dans l'estomac, pour peu il aurait presque prit la main de l'Uchiwa pour se rassurer et prendre confiance. Mais là, il stressait à mort. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout le monde se retournèrent sur eux. Surpris de ce duo de choc impossible.

**- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**- MONDE DIEU IL EST VENU!**

**- KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**- Hé mais c'est pas cet idiot d'Uzumaki avec lui? Fit un homme.**

**- Nan tu crois? Interrogea son ami.**

**- Mais si, c'est lui!**

**- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou avec Uchiwa?**

**- Sasukeeeeee, mais pourquoi il est avec toi lui? Questionna une fille.**

**- Oui, il ne t'as pas embêté ce débile?**

**- Ce débile comme tu dis, c'est mon ami.**

**- Ah... je... je... désolé!**

Et la nouvelle se propagea en un rien de temps. Comme Naruto l'avait prévue, les filles lui sautèrent dessus pour savoir les préférences de Sasuke et d'autre se mirent dans un coin, non loin de Naruto afin qu'il entende leur conversation.

**- Comment ce déchet peut être l'ami de Sasuke?**

**- Ouais, j'suis sur qu'en fait, il l'a supplié et Sasuke a eu pitié de lui.**

**- C'est clair, qui peut être ami avec une loque pareille?**

Et les trois filles se mirent à rire.

Une heure était passée et Naruto n'avait qu'une envie: fuir. Entre les fans de Sasuke qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'interroger et les autres, beaucoup plus nombreux qui parlaient sur sa gueule. Il n'en pouvait plus, sans compter les petits coups qu'il recevait dans le dos, les côtes et les jambes. Il en avait plus que marre et à présent, il cherchait Sasuke afin de lui demander de partir de ce calvaire. Le brun lui, s'était réfugié dans les toilettes, pour s'échapper de ces folles en manque. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir des toilettes, il entendit une conversation entre deux filles.

**- T'as réussi à en savoir plus?**

**- Nan! Ya rien à en tirer, il veut rien cracher le misérable!**

**- Je comprends pas comment Sasuke accepte d'être ami avec ce type!**

**- A fond, il est ennuyant.**

**- Même la couleur préféré de Sasuke, il n'a même pas voulu me la dire!**

**- Pareil pour moi, la seule chose qu'il a osait me dire c'est « ça ne te regarde pas », non mais quel culot!**

Les deux filles se regardèrent et soupirèrent désespérées.

Alors comme ça, Naruto n'avait rien dit! Pourquoi? Il attendit que les deux filles partent et alla rejoindre Naruto content de le retrouver.

**- Alors comme ça, on ne veut rien dire à mon sujet.**

**- Quoi?**

**- J'ai entendu dire que tu ne voulais rien révéler de ce que j'aime. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis?**

**- Considère que c'est ma vengeance! Tu as du me dire des trucs sur toi et moi je ne dis rien aux filles pour les faire enrager!**

**- Voilà un bon compromis!**

**- Et si on y aller? J'en ai marre !**

**- Hn.**

L'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa se frayèrent un passage entre les anciens élèves. Soudain, Sasuke se stoppa brutalement à l'attente d'une réflexion acerbe à l'encontre de Naruto. Énervé par le comportement des personnes présentes, Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la nuque et lui roula la pelle du siècle. Le blond fut tout d'abord surpris mais, fini par y participer. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Naruto était plus rouge que jamais, regardant Sasuke choqué. Le brun prit Naruto par le bras et ils sortirent. Quand aux autres, ils restèrent statufiés face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Sasuke tira le blond jusqu'à la voiture où il y fit entrer et roula à vive allure en direction de sa maison. Naruto restait toujours pétrifié par ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois arrivée chez lui, Sasuke tira Naruto jusqu'à son salon et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé. L'Uzumaki depuis l'incident n'avait rien fait, rien dit, que dalle! Il se posa en face du blond et regarda Naruto, qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

**- Naruto...**

**- Tu... tu... m'as embrassé!**

**- ...**

**- Tu... tu... Pourquoi?**

**- ...**

**- POURQUOI? Hurla Naruto.**

**- Et toi pourquoi y as-tu répondu?**

**- Qu... Quoi? J'allais pas te laisser te taper la honte!**

**- Depuis quand tu t'en soucis?**

**- C'est pas le cas!**

**- Alors pourquoi?**

**- T'essaye de m'embrouiller, mais sa marche pas! Et toi pourquoi t'as fait ça? C'est vrai quoi, tu peux pas me saquer! **

**- Tu as tellement une bonne opinion de moi, que tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Oh et puis tu m'emmerdes! Lui dit-il avant de lui happer les lèvres. **

Naruto aurait plus pensé à ce que l'Uchiwa pète un plomb, lui hurle dessus, enfin n'importe quoi sauf ça! Cette fois-ci, il n'y répondit pas, beaucoup trop bouleversé que Sasuke l'embrasse une deuxième fois. Mais par dessus tout, il ne comprenait pas le trouble qui s'était installé au fond de lui, en premier lieu dans son cœur. Et c'est complètement déstabilisé, dérouté, chamboulé, le cœur battant à tout rompre, qu'il se laissa faire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, que non seulement embrasser Sasuke n'était pas si terrible que ça, qu'au contraire s'était plutôt plaisant. Mais en plus, il sentit des papillons lui chatouiller le ventre. Et par conséquent, il ne put nier que Sasuke l'exciter! Tout ce passa vite dans sa tête et la seule conclusion qu'il en ressortit fut « et merde, j'ai changé de bord! »

Lorsque Sasuke rompit le baiser, il cacha son visage dans le cou de l'Uzumaki et le serra contre lui.

**- Naruto, je t'aime.**

Le blondinet se figea, son visage reflétait la perplexité et l'incompréhension et se mit à pleurer.

**- Pas possible, tu mens! Lui répondit-il dans un souffle.**

**- Je te le jure. Mais j'aurais sut que tu te mettrais dans un état pareil, je m'aurais tut. Fit Sasuke en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux.**

**- Comment tu pourrais être amoureux de moi alors qu'on ne s'est pas revus depuis le lycée? Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre!**

**- C'est bien là le problème!**

**- Comment ça?**

**- Naruto, je t'aime depuis le lycée!**

Cette nouvelle eut pour effet, de stopper les larmes de Naruto, il ne s'y attendait franchement pas. Pour couronner le tout, la déclaration de l'Uchiwa toucha le blond, son cœur battit plus vite. Alors qu'au début, il ressentait de la haine pour le brun, là il était apaisait et se sentait tout léger. Même s'il se sentait léger à présent, le truc c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Fallait-il qu'il lui saute dans les bras? Qu'il l'envoi balader? Que faire? Qu'elle attitude adopter?

**- Naruto? Tu m'écoutes?**

**- Hein? **

**- Tu te sens bien?**

**- Je sais pas trop.**

**- Tu es choqué c'est normal. Prends quelques minutes pour digérer ma déclaration.**

Putain, là c'était officiel! Il fallait lui donner une réponse. Naruto ne savait pas se qui le stressait le plus: Sasuke ou les battements instables et incessants de son pauvre cœur! Il n'allait pas tenir le coup, il en était sur!

Naruto regardait incessamment un point inexistant dans la pièce. Lorsque Sasuke s'aperçut que son ami était toujours sous le choc, il eu soudain des remords. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dut se confesser, en ce moment Naruto paraissait totalement à côté de la plaque. Mais soudain, le blond prit la parole...

**- Alors le coup du chien c'était une connerie! Se parlant plus à lui même qu'autre chose.**

**- Complètement. Répliqua aussitôt Sasuke.**

**- Je savais bien que c'était louche! Toi avoir un chien!**

Sur le moment, Sasuke eu envie d'exploser de rire face à la réplique de Naruto, mais se résigna ne voulant pas qu'il s'offusque et se braque.

**- J'ai vraiment eu un chien!**

**- Mais il ne s'appelait pas Naruto!**

**- Si!**

**- Tu viens de me dire le contraire faudrait savoir!**

**- Je pensais que tu faisais mention de la raison du prénom. Je ne l'ai pas nommé comme toi parce que j'aimais le naruto des ramen, mais bien parce que j'étais dingue de toi!**

Il n'avait pas rêvé? Il avait bien dit « dingue de toi »? Naruto trouvait ça plutôt flatteur et tout à coup sa fierté remonta d'un cran! Surtout en sachant que, parmi toutes ces folles, certaines jolies d'autres beaucoup moins, il l'avait préféré! C'était plutôt grisant comme sensation et embarrassant en même temps!

**- Et le jour où tu m'as envoyé baladé comme un pauvre minable?**

**- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te le dise? Demanda t-il, espérant inutilement qu'il dise non.**

**- Bien sur!**

Ravalant sa salive, soupirant pour lâcher la pression, foutant son orgueil et sa fierté dans sa poche (très profond), honteux d'avouer sa faiblesse, il avoua.

**- Si je t'ai parlé comme je l'ai fais c'est parce que... comment te dire? **

**- ...**

**- Je m'attendais absolument pas que tu m'adresse la parole, j'ai paniqué alors je t'ai envoyé bouler! Avait-il dit d'une traite.**

**- Tu as une étrange façon de paniquer, je trouve! Conclut le blond, l'air pensif.**

**- ...**

**- Mais j'avoue que sa te colle bien à la peau! Le type froid qui ne veut absolument pas son camarade le sache. Sa aurait été moi ya longtemps que je me saurais vendu sans le vouloir! T'as trop de la chance de pouvoir te contrôler comme ça, c'est pratique!**

Wouah! S'il ne l'avait pas entendu lui-même, il n'y aurait jamais crut. Non seulement Naruto lui trouvait une excuse, mais en plus, il trouvait que c'est génial! C'est le monde à l'envers, se dit le ténébreux. Mais, il se ressaisit vite et se dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais, qu'il fallait en profiter maintenant tant que Naruto allait dans son sens! C'était plutôt inespéré!

Alors que le blond était toujours dans ses pensées, Sasuke attaqua, il embrassa Naruto tout en calant sa main au creux de sa nuque, afin d'empêcher toute fuite. Cependant, le blond n'en avait pas l'intention et encadrait le visage du brun de ses mains. Cela va sans dire, que Sasuke n'en fut que content. Comme quoi sa paye de laisser son orgueil et sa fierté de côté! Sa paye vachement bien se dit-il en pensant à la suite.

Il déboutonna la chemise noire du blond et caressa la peau tannée et finement musclée, sans cesser toutefois de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se fixant dans les yeux, tous deux n'y virent qu'un désir ardent. Naruto qui n'aimait pas se soumettre aux gens d'où les nombreux ennuis qu'il avait pu avoir, songea que là, il voulait l'être à tout prix! Sentir Sasuke le toucher, le caresser, abattait toutes ses barrières. Et, quand le brun commença à jouer avec ses tétons, il en aurait presque perdu la tête. Prit d'un élan de désir, Naruto mélangea sa langue avec celle de Sasuke. Le baiser était sans nul doute savoureux, chaud et emplit de passion. Soudain, le brun entreprit de déboutonner le jean de l'Uzumaki, l'allongeant sur le canapé. Naruto se rendit alors compte que sa chemise gisait sur le sol et il s'en était même pas aperçut! Le jeans rejoignit la chemise et Sasuke se mit à dévorer sexuellement le corps du blond. Baisers, léchouilles, mordillements, caresses, pincements, tel était le traitement qu'il subissait. Les gémissements allaient de bon train et Naruto ne se retenait pas, provoquant l'excitation encore plus violente du ténébreux. Il retira le boxer du blond, son sexe se dressait fièrement comme pour assurer qu'il passait un bon moment et qu'il voulait plus. Sasuke se pencha donc et lui fit une fellation afin, de lui procurer de meilleures sensations. Les cris de Naruto redoublèrent et atteignirent les oreilles de Sasuke, qui n'en pouvant plus à son tour arrêta et se déshabilla. Alors qu'il commençait à lubrifier ses doigts de salive afin de préparer son adorable amant, Naruto le regarda pour voir pourquoi, il s'était arrêté. Le trouble passa en lui lorsque Sasuke se mit à sucer ses propres doigts! C'en était trop pour lui, il se redressa embrassa l'Uchiwa avec fougue.

- Sas'ke je peux plus attendreeeeee!

- Il faut que je te prépare.

- Nan tant pis, maintenant! Se plaint-il enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sasuke pour y placer un suçon.

Et comme les désirs de Naruto étaient des ordres, il obtempéra volontiers. Il le pénétra doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Il était clair, que c'était sa première fois avec un homme, pareil pour lui. Mais une image lui vint en tête, celle de Sakura disant que Naruto avait été son petit ami. A cette pensée, il fut soudain jaloux, ils avaient surement couché ensemble et ça il ne le supportait pas! Énervé, il pénétra Naruto d'un coup. Lui qui ne voulait pas que Naruto ait mal, c'était raté! Il attendit que Naruto se détende, prenant son mal en patience. Une fois habitué à la présence de Sasuke en lui, il lui donna le feu vert et les mouvements commencèrent lentement et désordonnés. Juste le temps, de prendre un bon rythme, qui ne faisait qu'accélérer au fur et à mesure. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus profond et toujours plus puissant! L'extase n'était plus très loin, Sasuke continua ses vas et viens. Couvert de sueur, le souffle rapide, enfin ils ouvrirent les portes du septième ciel. Jouissant avec plaisir et une délivrance non feinte.

Sasuke s'écroula sur Naruto, épuisé de sa performance. Tous deux sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

Naruto se réveilla en premier, il chercha du regard une horloge, un réveil ou quoi que se soit qui puisse lui donner l'heure, en vain! Il regarda alors Sasuke, qui mine de rien n'était pas léger. Mais en même temps, il le réchauffait et ses cuisses musclés, son corps au teint si beau! Si Sasuke avait été un vampire, il aurait été avec plaisir sa victime! Soudain, il se rendit compte que en fait ce qu'il avait prit pour de la haine, n'avait en fait été que de l'amour avec une pointe de jalousie! Mais bon, ça il ne le dira jamais à Sasuke ou peut être un jour qui sait? Du moins, si leur relation dure, chose dont Naruto était sur car, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir et userait de tous les charmes pour l'en empêcher.

C'est à ce moment là, que Sasuke se réveilla, il regarda Naruto, se redressa et se leva.

**- Viens, suis-moi!**

Obéissant, il le suivit intrigué. Sasuke l'avait amené dans sa chambre et ils se couchèrent.

**- Pourquoi, tu as voulu monter?**

**- J'avais froid!**

Le blond ne put que sourire, alors comme ça, il était frileux! C'était intéressant! Il se colla donc à l'Uchiwa, histoire de le réchauffer et en même temps parce qu'il en avait envie.

**- En fait, tu es plutôt docile! Remarqua Sasuke.**

**- Ah et c'est pas bien? Demanda t-il naïvement.**

**- Au contraire, c'est super mais c'est étonnant c'est tout.**

**- Moi aussi, je suis étonné. Je pensais pas que tu assurais autant! Dit-il en riant.**

**- Et, tu n'as encore rien vu!**

**- Hummm, ça promet alors, génial!**

Sasuke sourit face au comportement de son amant et il était content que leur querelle soit terminée. Et, surtout que Naruto réponde à ses avances. Il allait être enfin heureux!

**- Une chose est sure, maintenant je n'aurais plus besoin de t'imaginer nu et autre chose dans se genre!**

**- Sérieux? Tu m'as déjà imaginé nu et tout et tout? Fit-il embrassé.**

**- Naruto, l'imagination d'un ado en proie au désir et à la frustration est très fertile et en grandissant c'est pire!**

**- Quoi?**

**- A croire que tu le faisais exprès! Surtout en sport, ce short que tu mettais tout le temps. Il n'était pas assez court à mon goût.**

**- Quoi, en sport tu me matais?**

**- Oui, et j'allais même te voir à tes entrainement de volley. J'ai étais tenté de nombreuse fois à venir te rejoindre sous la douche, c'était une vraie torture!**

**- Tu aurais dut!**

**- Comme-ci tu m'aurais laissé!**

**- Je l'aurais fait.**

**- QUOI?**

**- Ba t'étais canon, disons que tu me laissais pas indifférent!**

**- Attends t'es en train de me dire que si je te l'avais demandé, tu serais sortis avec moi?**

**- Oui.**

**- Putain, tu te fous de moi? Ya à peine quelques jours tu m'en voulais encore!**

**- Oui mais si tu t'avais excusé, je t'aurais pardonné.**

**- J'hallucine.**

**- Mais, tu sais, je ne regrette pas que tu ne te sois pas lancé pendant qu'on était au lycée.**

**- Pourquoi ça?**

**- Parce que, tu n'aurais été des heures dehors, attendant que je finisse mon service, à la réunion tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé devant tout le monde et on ne serait pas là maintenant, s'avouant nos secrets.**

**- Tout compte fait, tu as raison, c'est bien mieux! Seule chose, que je voudrais qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée, c'est que tu sortes avec Sakura.**

**- Ça n'a pas duré longtemps.**

**- Mais tu as couché avec elle.**

**- Oui, mais c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas pour moi! Et puis, et toi tu t'en aies fait aussi! Je le sais, j'ai eu des écho et puis moi, j'ai juste eu Sakura c'est tout! C'est moi qui devrais être jaloux!**

**- Je ne suis pas loin de toi, je me suis fait deux blondes, histoire de voir si je pouvais te remplacer, ça n'a pas fonctionné, à peine avaient-elles ouvert les yeux que je les foutais à la porte.**

**- Et bien, sympa!**

**- Je sais! Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose?**

**- J'ai une meilleure idée!**

**- Laquelle?**

**- Fais-moi l'amour!**

**- A tes ordres mon cœur!**

Et voilà, nos deux amants qui se lance dans un nouvel ébat sexuelle, durant lequel Sasuke glissa à l'oreille de Naruto, qu'il l'aimait et le blond lui répondit la même chose!

**Owari**


End file.
